valtiopelifandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Konkistadorian itsenäisyyssota
Konkistadorian itsenäisyyssota oli vuosina 1909-1914 riehunut sota Etelä-Amerikassa. Se vaikutti kielteisesti maailman siirtomaapoliitiikkaan ja nosti monissa siirtomaissa itsenäisyysaatteita. Itsenäisyyssodalla oli myös suuri vaikutus siirtomaa-ajan päättymiseen ja kolonisaation romahtamiseen. Sodan taustat Konkistadorian itsenäisyyssodan alkamiselle ei ole ikinä löytynyt selvää ratkaisua. Esimerkiksi Kirjalan äkilliselle hyökkäykselle ei ole ollut selvää syytä ja Whitecoastin löyhä kuri Etelä-Amerikassa oli epäilyttävää. Yhden teorian mukaan Whitecoast ei pitänyt Etelä-Amerikan siirtomaata kovinkaan tärkeänä, mutta se on ristiriidassa Whitecoastin silloisen pääministerin, Henry Jesserwayn puheen kanssa. Henry Jesserwayn puhe: "I have seen the results of our products in colonisation lands. The results are expecially good in South-America! Our conquistar soldiers are keeping good security and watching for the workers, that they do good work. I may say that South-America is really important land for Whitecoast." Suomennos: "Olen nähnyt siirtomaidemme tuotannon tulokset. Tulokset ovat ertyisen hyviä Etelä-Amerikassa. Meidän konkistadorimme pitävät hyvää turvaa ja vahtivat työläisiä, että he tekevät hyvää työtä. Voin sanoa että Etelä-Amerikka on hyvin tärkeä maa Whitecoastille." Kirjalan hyökkäystä Whitecoastin siirtomaille on perusteltu kilpailulla Khaliforniaa vastaan. Tämä teoria on hyvä, mutta Whitecoast olisi voinut suurella Atlantin laivastollaan hyökätä sen seurauksena Kirjalaan. Epäilyttävintä on kuitenkin se, että niin ei käynyt kun Kirjala hyökkäsi Whitecoastin Etelä-Amerikan siirtomaahan. Sodan syiksi vahvistettiin vasta vuonna 2019 seuraavat asiat: * Kirjalan ja Whitecoastin salajuoni * Khalifornian salajuoni Kirjalaa vastaan * Kiristynyt siirtomaapolitiikka Etelä-Amerikassa * Etelä-Amerikkalaisten itsenäisyyshalut Sodan kulku 1909-1910 Kesäkuussa 1909 Kirjalan asevoimat ylittivät Whitecoastin Konkistadoriaksi kutsutun siirtomaan rajan. Kirjalaiset työnsivät rajaa 49 kilometriä pohjoiseen ja Whitecoastin vastarinta jäi vähäiseksi. Hyökkäys päättyi tulitaukoon heinäkuun alussa. Khalifornian ulkoministeriö ja Whitecoastin hallitus joutuivat sekaannuksne valtaa Kirjalan toimista johtuen. Kirjalan hyökkäys oli heikentänyt Whitecoastin otetta siirtomaistaan ja monia itsenäisyysliikkeitä syntyi. Khalifornia sulki välittömästi rajansa Whitecoastin kanssa Etelä-Amerikassa. 1910-toukokuu, 1912 Vuonna 1910 Whitecoasti Etelä-Amerikan siirtomailla nousi Hjudarnan Partisaaneiksi kutsuttu oikeistolainen itsenäisyysliike. Hjudarnan Partisaaneja johti Tuomas Karatasha niminen oikeistolainen populisti ja entinen Khalifornian kenraali Pertti Karatasha. Khalifornia tuki Hjudarnan Partisaaneja, jotka saivat yllättäen tukea Whitecoastilta. Whitecoastin takajatuksena oli valloittaa Kirjalan siirtomaat partisaanien tuella ja tuhota sen jälkeen ne. Partisaanit kuitenkin laajenivat melkein koko Whitecoastin Konkistadoriaan ja Kirjala joutui perääntymään huomattavasti. Partisaanit lopettivat laajenemisen toukokuussa 1912. 1912 Hjudarnan partisaanit muodostivat Tjagarkondoran tasavallan valtaamilleen alueille. Whitecoast oli menettänyt kaikki siirtomaansa Etelä-Amerikassa ja se yritti vallata ne takaisin liittoutumalla Kirjalan kanssa. Kirjalan ja Whitecoastin liitto tuotti tulosta kolmessa kuukaudessa, kun Tjagarkondoran tasavalta kaatui ja sen tilalle nousi Andien Herrat itsenäisyysliikkeen sotilasjuntta, jota tuki Khalifornia. 1913-1914 Tammikuussa 1913 Khalifornia luovutti runsaasti kalustoa ja siirtomaansa Etelä-Amerikassa Andien Herroille. Andien Herrat muodostivat "toisena tasavaltana" tunnetun valtion alueilleen, joka käsitti 5/7 Konkistadorian nykyisistä alueista. Toinen tasavalta sai kutsumanimen "Kondoria" ja se eteni hitaasti etelässä kirjalaisia vastaan. Ratkaiseva käännekohta sodassa oli verinen Conlanncityn taistelu (5.11.1913), jossa kaatui 14 tuhatta toisen tasavallan sotilasta ja 18 tuhatta kirjalaista. Tämä taistelu alkoi Kirjalan suorittamasta Conlanncityn verilöylystä, jossa hirtettiin ja puukotettiin surutta 500 konkistadorialaista sotavankia. Itse taistelu päätyi toisen tasavallan pienoiseen voittoon ja kirjalaisten sotilaiden moraalin putoamiseen. Kaksi kuukautta Conlanncityn taistelun jälkeen Kirjala luovutti siirtomaansa Etelä-Amerikassa toiselle tasavallalle ja sen itsenäisyys tunnustettiin. Muutamat kirjalaiset ryhmät sotivat vielä maaliskuuhun 1914 asti, mutta kapina kukistettiin rauhanomaisesti neuvottelemalla. Sodan seuraukset Sodan seuraukset olivat järisyttävät. Kirjalassa ja Whitecoastissa alkoi suuria opiskelijamielenosoituksia siirtomaapoliitiikkaa vastaan ja monissa muissakin siirtomaissa ympäri maailmaa alkoi tapahtua itsenäistymishaluista liikehdintää. Konkistadorian itsenäisyyssodan katsotaan aloittaneen siirtomaa-ajan rappeutumisen, jos sotaa ei olisi ollut, nykyäänkin olisi vielä siirtomaita. Sodan johtajat Kirjala * Winston Oak Winston Oak sai Kirjalan hallitukselta ja kuninkaalta käskyn hyökätä Whitecoastin siirtomaahan. Oak johti sotaa vuoteen 1912 asti. Hän oli imperialismin vankkumaton kannattaja ja monet konkistadorialaiset ihmiset yrittivät salamurhata häntä itsenäisyyssodan päätyttyä. Oak kuoli vuonna 1939 Suuressa maailmansodassa, kun hänen asemapaikkaansa kohdistui suuri kaasuhyökkäys Hafolanian puolelta. * Jeffrey Jefferson Jeffrey Jefferson oli taitava kenraali, mutta hän ei saanut tarpeeksi resursseja sodassa. Hän johti Kirjalan asevoimia Etelä-Amerikassa vuosina 1912-1914. Hän laitettiin sodanjohtoon, kun hän oli onnistuneesti kaatanut Tjagarkondoran väliaikaishallituksen. Itsenäisyyssodan jälkeen Jefferson eli häpeässä Kirjalassa ja hänet murhasi vuonna 1923 konkistadorialainen salamurhaaja kostoksi Conlanncityn verilöylystä, jonka Jefferson antoi toteuttaa.Luokka:Sodat Luokka:Konkistadoria